Fraccion
by Black Convoy
Summary: Dedication and loyalty to a subordinate is essential to being a good leader. Even so, it can also lead to a different type of feeling. Sailor Moon/Bleach x-over. oneshot dedicated to Moi Fah. Pairing Ulquiorra and Hotaru.


This is a little one-shot dedicated to Moi-Fah for being an awesome writter with her Rare Pairs story. I figured this would be the best way to thank her for fulfilling my request and for the dedication of the Toshiro/Hotaru oneshot. Well, I hope you all enjoy it.

I don't own Bleach or Sailor Moon

* * *

Fraccion

In the elite army of Arrancars under Sosuke Aizen, there are ten that stand above the others. They are known as the Espada. Each member of the Espada had a group of lower ranking Arrancars under their command known as Fraccion. The number of fraccion under an Espada varied from at least ten to only having one. The latter option classified the Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, and his fraccion was rather… unique.

Hotaru Tomoe was a lesser arrancar that lived in Las Noches. She was ranked 89th among her fellow arrancars. As stated before, she was unique in the sense that she did not act like other hollows. She did not like eating souls, killing shinigami, or even fighting for that matter. Her gentle nature made her an outcast among the arrancars, and usually the target of criticism and abuse. However, what made her hated among her species was the fact that out of all the other arrancars she was chosen as the only fraccion of Ulquiorra, even though it was beyond the others why he would choose her. She was weak, clumsy, and easily frightened, but he still chose her as his fraccion. It was a fact that she was proud of, but she was especially careful not to brag about it, even though bragging was not in her nature. "Welcome back Ulquiora-sama," Hotaru greeted her master as he entered the doors of Las Noches. He returned her greeting with a cold stare, then made his way to Aizen's throne room with an orange haired girl behind him. While most would consider his actions rude, she didn't mind. She was used to that kind of greeting, not to mention it was better than getting death threats from Nnoitra or Yammy or getting offered a chance to be an experiment of Szayel, or mistreatment from the other arrancars. Also, it was that very detached attitude that she found attractive about him. No, it was not attraction, it was obsession. She performed several sonido steps, all the while keeping her pathetically low reiatsu hidden so she wouldn't be caught.

This strategy worked for a few minutes as Hotaru watched her master discuss some important matter with Aizen-sama, but she couldn't hear or care for what they were saying. All she wanted was to keep her eyes on Ulquiorra-sama as long as she could. However, her little time of satisfaction came to an end when she was lifted off the ground by the back of her neck. "What de fuck do ya think ya doin," spat the fifth espada, Nnoitra Jiruga as he grabbed the black haired arrancar by the chin. "Aizen-sama, looks like I caught a rat tryin' to listen in on ya discussion. Should I slice da liltle bitch's throat, or should I just eat her right now," asked Nnoitra, licking the sides of his mouth with his unnaturally long tongue. He then turned his eye on the trembling Hotaru, just for the satisfaction of seeing her quiver in fear. "I think I'll eat her," he said, tightening his grip on the petit hollow.

Obviously, there was one person in the room that was not pleased with Nnoitra's decision and decided to stop it before it even started. In less than a second after she'd shut her eyes out of fear, o Hotaru felt a different, more familiar hand touching her body. She opened her eyes find herself cradled in one of Ulquiorra's arms. Then she felt Nnoitra's arm let go of her neck and watched it drop to the ground, flail around for a second or two, then become completely lifeless. "A word of advice to you, Nnoitra," spoke the pail espada, locking his cold green eyes on the agonizing giant, "do not threaten my subordinate again, or else you'll lose more than your arm." With his sentence finished, Ulquiorra returned to his original location at the foot of Aizen's throne. "Why are you here, Hotaru," he asked with everybody in the room waiting for her answer.

At first, Hotaru thought that her best option was to lie her way out of this predicament. Then she decided to reconsider when she realized that lying to Aizen-sama would more than likely mean death to a low ranking arrancar such as herself. "Forgive me Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra-sama, I have no reason for eavesdropping on your discussion. Any punishment that you have in store for me is what I deserve," she cried out, prostrating herself before her superiors.

"There is no need to punish you for such a minor sin," responded Aizen in his usual collected tone. "However, since you are here, please fix some tea for everybody," he instructed. Grateful that she would not be punished, Hotaru responded with great enthusiasm and cheerfully made her way out of the throne room.

After fixing the tea that Aizen had asked for, Hotaru started to make her way out of the kitchen. What came as a surprise to her was to see Ulquiorra waiting in the hall between the kitchen and Aizen's throne room. "Forgive me for the trouble I have caused you, Ulquiorra-sama," she apologized, shutting her eyes tightly, waiting for him to tear off her arm, impale her with his hand, or any of the other methods he implemented when punishing failures. However, she only felt his shoulder brush by her.

"Heed my words Hotaru," he said blandly, "you are my fraccion and so every aspect of your being belongs to me. You have no rights or free will. Your strength, your abilities, your life and your heart belong to me and me alone." He walked passed her, then stopped. "Don't you dare die without my permission," he ordered in his default icy tone, then he vanished.

Hotaru could only smile at his words, even though they sounded more like threats than orders. Sure, she'd almost been killed, received her usual amount of insults from the other arrancars, and almost got on the wrong side of Aizen-sama, but those last few seconds made this the best day of her life. More than ever, Hotaru was proud to be a fraccion under the command of Ulquiorra Schiffer.


End file.
